Nightmare from Hell
by DiStUrBeD69
Summary: What happens when your worst nightmares come true...


Nightmare from Hell  
By: James Makal  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"How the hell am I going to get out of here?" Paige Matthews thought to herself running in woods not knowing how she got there. She slowed down a bit when she heard a sound, a sound of someone stepping on a leaf. "What the fuck is I running from?" she whispered to her self, but that whisper wasn't enough. She saw a shadow coming out of the trees in front of her, another right next to the first one. Paige froze, she couldn't move, or even breathe. When the figures got more and more clear, she let a sigh of relief, it was her parents. Her mom looked different though and her dad...looked older. Her mom said in the deepest, and most fearful whisper Paige has ever heard "Watch out for him honey, he's coming for your sister, and you." Paige's eyes widened in confusion, and then her mom screamed. Paige looked at her then looked down to her mothers stomach, it was bleeding with a knife right threw it. Her dad said "RUN!!" just as the knife went out of her mother and into her dad. Paige screamed and ran as fast as she could, she remembered now what she was running from. She was running from the thing that killed her parents, she turned her head to see how far he or it was behind. There was nothing, "Just forget it I don't give a shit how far back he is, I just want to get out of here!" when she turned her head back around her sister appeared in front of here. "Awe poor little baby Paige getting a little scare." Paige look at her and ran around her, she heard her sister scream, "Doesn't matter how far you run, he'll always find you, he can never die." Paige just kept on running. She felt a sharp sting in her back, she put her hands on her stomach and noticed she was bleeding she turned around and saw a knife come down, slicing off her head!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Paige woke up to her alarm clock. "Damn, they let us sleep in elementary, not as much in middle school, but in high school they want us to sleep during fourth period." She got out of bed and heard a knock on her window, she screamed and her sister came running into her room. "What happened?" Liz asked. "Nothing it was probably just Matt knocking on my window." Paige told her sister about her new boyfriend Matt. They let him in and Liz regretted it right away when they started making out. "Ok go to school before you all make me puke." Liz said with a giggle trying to cover up her hate for Paige's boyfriend. "Bye, I won't be home tonight, sleeping over at Matt's." Paige slammed the door before her sister could say yes or no to anything. Matt Picked her up and carried her to his car. When he put her in the passenger seat, he slammed the door and went around the car, Paige looked out her window and saw a shadow near a tree. When Matt opened the door she looked at him and smiled, when she turned back around to see if the shadow was still there...it wasn't. "Baby, what's wrong, you looked like you saw a ghost." Matt said with a smile. "I don't' know what I saw..." Paige said still looking out of her window.  
  
When they got to school Paige saw her two best friends Ali and Colleen. She gave Matt a kiss good-bye and ran over to her friends. "Hey, hunnay!" Colleen said to her as they gave each other a hug. "Hey um, have u guys been having weird dreams lately?" Paige asked biting her lower lip which means something is wrong. "No why do you ask." Ali said. Colleen looked at Paige, for she was the only one who knew about Paige and her frustrating life. "No reason just felt like asking." Paige said as the first hour bell rang. "Well I'll see you guys during lunch." Ali said walking away. "What is up?" Colleen asked Paige in a worried voice. "My dreams have been about me running threw the woods and my family warning me and then some...something kills me, it's the same fucking thing every night. Only the dreams get longer and longer each night, I think they're telling me something." "Ok your crazy, nothing or nobody will kill you its all in your head." Colleen said in a reassuring voice. "God I hope so." 


End file.
